true_blood_hbofandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Stackhouse/Season 5
Jason answers the door to his home nude. Steve Newlin is there, saying he only wants to talk. Steve says he doesn't have anyone to turn to and doesn't even know who turned him. He said it was a strange woman who just left him; she didn't even give him her name. Steve glamours Jason and he allows him into his home. Steve, still glamouring Jason, tapes his mouth shut. He says he will release him from the glamour soon and that all he will remember is that he asked Steve inside and asked to have the tape put over his mouth. After he is released, Steve begins to talk to him. Apologizing for being all "murderous", Steve claims he is now a "gay Vampire-American" and in love with Jason. Steve then rips the tape off Jason's mouth, and Jason says he is flattered by Steve's feelings and forgives him for acting "murderous". He says though, "this dog don't bark that way". Steve gets angry because Jason doesn't return his feelings, but Jason says that's not how love works. Steve attacks Jason, but Jessica shows up and saves him. Jason rescinds his invitation and Steve is forced out, but not before saying "I love you!". Jessica then kisses Jason as a presumed prelude of more intimacy. At Merlotte's, Jason and Andy are eating lunch when Judge Clemmons approaches to discuss a speeding ticket his son Ronny got. Jason tries to talk to the road crew, including Hoyt, but they continue to tease him and call him "girlfriend fucker". Hoyt tells Jason to "get the fuck out of my face". At Bill's, Jessica is having a party with college kids. They tell Jessica to join college, but she claims she is already big and powerful. Jason arrives and takes off his cop uniform so that he can join the party. Jason gets his feelings hurt when he finds out Jessica didn't mean anything by saying "Jason is Mine" to Steve Newlin. Cammy shows interest in Jason, and he eagerly sits next to her. Jason and Jessica play Guitar Hero and sing "Cherry Bomb". Jason sees a frat boy start to come on to Jessica, so he decides to hit on Cammy. He leaves with her and brings her out to the squad car. Jessica watches Jason leave. Cammy says she can go to her sorority house, but Jason says he just wants to take her back and not have sex. He explains that he just doesn't want to be a bad guy, who would end up hurting her. Jason and Andy are on patrol when Andy starts to discuss Holly and their relationship. He is worried about her avoidance of him, but Jason states it's a good thing. Andy asks about Jason and his "vampire lady friend" (Jessica), wondering if it's a good situation. Jason shows a bit of hesitation, but says yes, it is the perfect situation. They pull up on an abandoned mini-van. Jason discovers it belongs to Debbie Pelt while Andy discovers V. He first put's it in his pocket, but then hands it over to Jason, who pours it out. Jason is at the police station, watching Steve Newlin's interview. When Steve is asked about his love life, he claims to have a woman who makes him very happy. Jason is relieved that Steve doesn't mention his name. Andy walks in and ask's Kevin Ellis about the ticket he gave to Judge Clemmons son Ronny. Kevin says that he was going 80 in a school zone and also flipped him off. He tells Kevin to expunge the ticket (even though Ronny almost killed a kid). He is the sheriff and Kevin has no choice but to listen. A young boy walks into the station asking for Officer Stackhouse, then punches him. He says his parents are getting a divorce because Jason slept with his mom Sharon Singer. Jason at first doesn't remember her, but after seeing a picture of her says "Oh yeah, Crazy Sharon", which starts another minor brawl. Andy breaks up the fight and brings the kid out of the station. At Maxine's house Hoyt is under the sink fixing it. Jason shows up and tries to speak to Hoyt, but he still wont talk to him. He says that instead of living with his mom, Hoyt can stay at his house and he'll stay at Sookies. Hoyt doesn't want any part of Jason's friendship anymore and kicks him out. On the way out, Maxine pretends to be mad at Jason, but says thank you for splitting up Hoyt and Jessica and that she will even make him a pie. While grocery shopping, Jason runs into his old high school teacher, Miss Steeler. Awkwardly surprised, they reminisce, with her revealing she was recently divorced and moved back to Bon Temps from Indiana. Jason suggestively reminds her that he remembers everything she taught him. Embarrassed, Miss Steeler attempts to leave, but Jason stops her. Jason joins Miss Steeler at her house for a cup of tea. While they continue reminiscing, Jason tells her that what they had in high school was amazing. She tells him it was wrong, that it was a mistake and apologizes to him. Jason says that he isn't sorry and that what they had was no mistake. Jason runs his hand between her thighs and kisses her neck and she quickly submits. Jason and Miss Steeler lie naked on the floor of her house. Satisfied, Miss Steeler happily offers Jason wine. Jason, however, realizes that what they did in high school was indeed a mistake. He grabs his clothes and leaves. Jessica visits Jason at home, still excited after her first encounter with a Fairy. Turned on by the smell of the fairy's blood, Jessica attempts to have sex with Jason. He rejects her after having had his epiphany. Jason realizes that he's not a piece of meat and refuses to try and fill the void in his heart with sex anymore. Jason says that he cannot be friends with girls because he immediately thinks of having sex with them first. He asks Jessica to leave. Instead, she instructs Jason to grab a beer while she puts on one of his sweats and that they will talk about what happened to him. She assures Jason that they can be friends, and he agrees. Sookie pounds on Jason's door. When he opens it, she barges in and admits to killing Debbie. Jason doesn't believe her until she reveals the details of what happened. Jason tells her that he doesn't want to hear another word and demands she leave. He asserts that their conversation never happened. Sookie tells Jason that she has already told Alcide and begs Jason to put her in jail. Jason refuses and tells Sookie to act normal tomorrow while he figures out what to do for her. He asks if Alcide is the only one who knows and Sookie admits that Lafayette and Tara were also there. She explains that Tara was shot and raised as a vampire. Jason is appalled and disbelieving. Sookie rationalizes that she didn't have time to think and had to act or Tara was going to die. Jessica comes out of Jason's bedroom after hearing everything, also shocked to learn about that happened to Tara. Andy Bellefleur is at the station flirting with Holly Cleary on the phone. Judge Clements walks in and teases Andy about his nude picture on Facebook while also thanking him for clearing a speeding ticket on behalf of his son. The Judge then invites Andy and Jason out for the night to celebrate, pointedly excluding Deputy Kevin Ellis. Clements than says he will meet them at the station later that night, teasing Andy once more as he leaves. The Pelt family calls Andy at the station to say that they no longer wish to search for Debbie. Jason says that's great as now they can close the case. Andy refuses and says he'll try to get a search warrant from Judge Clements to search the homes in the vicinity of where Debbie's car was found. He reassures Jason that he will not have to participate in the search of Sookie's house. Jessica runs in and glamours Andy into forgetting about the case. Jason is relieved and tells Jessica that she really is a good friend to have. Judge Clements, Andy and Jason get into a limousine with three beautiful women Delilah, Angelica, and Lilianne. As they sit, bags are placed over their heads. Jason and Andy grow paranoid, but Judge Clements assures them that it's okay and seems to be enjoying it. One of the girls tells the chauffeur to drive. Andy, Jason and Judge Clements are still wearing bags over their heads as they are walked into a field by the girls. Their escorts open a portal to the fairy world and take the three men inside. The bags are removed so that they can take in the nightclub setting. Judge Clements leaves with one girl and Jason hooks up with another, Leda. Andy recognizes the fairy Maurella and speaks to her. Jason is making out with Leda in the fairy nightclub. She stops and says that he's thinking about someone else, a vampire. Jason wonders how she read his mind and asks where he is. He is surprised to see his cousin Hadley. They happily greet one another. Jason tells her that Sookie is alive. Hadley asks if Jason is a refugee from vampires. He says no, then deduces that he's in a fairy refuge from vampires. Hadley says that Sookie needs to be there with them. Jason disagrees, noting that Sookie suffered the last time she got mixed up with fairies. Jason believes that she is better off staying with vampires. Hadley says that they should get Sookie to safety before she is killed by vampires, just like Jason and Sookie's parents were. Leda is angry with Hadley for speaking out of turn. Jason says that his parents were killed in a flood, but starts to wonder if what he was told is true. Hadley mutters that she's said too much and leaves. Jason tries to catch up to her, but other fairies separate them. Andy intervenes and tries to help Jason. They are thrown out of the fairy safehouse. They look around and realize that they are in the middle of a field. Andy notices two male fairies appear in front of them. Andy and Jason scream as they are hit with beams of light projected by both fairies. Jason wakes up wearing pajamas on the couch. He sees his parents and a young Sookie having breakfast at the dining table. His dad asks if he's ready to take on the sting rays and Jason happily agrees. While preparing to eat his cereal, Jason notices that both of his parents have bite wounds gushing blood. He tries to tell them, but both are oblivious to it. Jason's mother asks if he wants sex to make him feel better. Jason suddenly wakes up naked on his own couch as he gets a phone call, realizing it was a dream. Jason picks up and asks Rosie what year is it, to which he's happy to learn that he's still in the same year as before. Jason then goes to his bedroom to dress, muttering curses about the faeries. Jason arrives at the scene of the murder of Suzanne McKittrick and Emory Broome. As he is examining the bodies, he sees his dead parents in their place with vampire bites on their necks. Andy calls Jason over. Jason asks him if he remembers how they got home. Andy says that he doesn't, and Jason tells him that the people in the club were fairies. Andy shakes off the thought of having slept with a fairy. He refuses to let what happened ruin what he has with Holly and tells Jason that they'll never speak of it again. Jason finds a wooden bullet lodged in a tree. He extrapolates that the shooters might also have a grudge against vampires and the supernatural. Jason realizes that before vampires made themselves public, the supernatural have been killing for years making it seem like natural death. Jason then says that vampires have been getting away with murder for too long. Andy determines where the shooters fired from and what kind of tires their vehicle had. He concludes that they killed in cold blood. Jason visits his parent's graves, his grief rekindled by discovering the truth about their deaths. That night Sam and Luna Garza are shot by masked gunmen outside Luna's home. Jason seemingly awakens from a nap to see his father. He reminisces about his mother and father, remembering that his father always used to call him "champ," and that it made him feel good. His father smiles and listens as Jason says "I swear to God, and to you both, I'm going to find that vampire that killed you, and make him pay for what he did you our family." Jason's father nods and says, "The only thing you have to fear, is..." Jason truly wakes up before his father can finish, alone. Sookie, Arlene and Holly complain about men at Merlotte's. Jason arrives to tell Sookie about the faerie nightclub. Sookie commands Jason to take her to the location. Jason takes Sookie to the field where the faerie club manifested, and at first she doesn't see anything. She senses the club and walks through the invisible entrance. Jason can't follow her at first, but then she pulls him in. Inside Sookie finds Hadley with Claude. Jason and Sookie quiz Claude inside the faerie club. Sookie asks if it's true that vampires killed her mother and father. Claude says that he only knows what Claudine told him: an Unknown Vampire ambushed their parents because he was drawn to something he smelled in the back seat of their car. In a flashback, Sookie's parents stop their car on a bridge so they don't hit a man standing in the middle of the road. The man rifles through their backseat, finding a bandage with Sookie's blood on it. Sookie angrily says that she doesn't believe Claude. She tries to manifest her photkinesis but it fails, and a group of faeries in the bar shoot their own beams at her as she screams. At the fairy club Hot Wings, Claude and his sister tell Sookie that since she is only half-faerie, her magic is finite. They warn that if she isn't careful how she uses it, it will run out and she will no longer be faerie. Sookie is intrigued by this possibility. Jason makes Sookie breakfast in their childhood home. They talk about what they've learned. Jason finds out that Sookie feels responsible for their parent's death because it was her blood the vampire was after. Jason tells Sookie that it was not her fault. Jason pays Jessica a drunken a visit. He interrupts her feeding on a young man. Jason tells her about his parents being killed by a vampire and says that he's going to find out who did it. Jessica supports him and tells Jason that not all vampires are alike and that she is good. She kisses him and Jason pulls away, tasting blood. He asks if she has been feeding on someone. Jessica apologizes and says she didn't expect to see him tonight, but Jason is pissed and yells at her partner to come downstairs. The guy walks out and Jessica tells him to go back in the room. Jason yells that she's no different from the vampire that killed his parents. Jessica calls Jason a hypocrite, and angrily bites his neck. Jason shoots her in the head to make her stop. Her guards run in asking if everything is okay, aiming their weapons at Jason. Jessica is furious at Jason's violence. Jason challenges that she will heal, which she does. Jason says that he will heal too and wipes Jessica's blood off his jacket over his bite wounds, proving his point. Jessica shouts at Jason "get the fuck out of my mansion!" He responds " gladly", and leaves. Sookie walks into her front yard, musing on the knowledge the fae gave her. She repeatedly triggers her faerie light, trying to drain her powers and become human. Jason sees the light and rushes to stop Sookie. Jason finds Sookie trying to use up all of her faerie light. She's tired of being a freak. He sits her down and talks about how her powers could help them down the road, particularly when it comes to learning about their parents. Sookie and Jason go to the faerie club for aid finding out which vampire killed their parents. The Crane faeries agree to meet the following day at the bridge where their parents were killed. At the bridge the faeries tell Sookie to attempt to connect with her mother the night she was killed to help them figure out who was responsible. She becomes her mother, watching as a vampire breaks into the car and kills her father. But then she starts seeing the event from the vampires point of view, as he kills her mother and then finds the band-aid with Sookie's blood in the backseat. Claudine shows up and drives the vampire away. Sookie is knocked off her feet (as the vampire was) and the vision ends. Jessica assures the police that Hoyt is not one of the Obamas anti-supernatural hate group. Jason arrives and Jessica says that she can no longer feel Hoyt. She's worried something has happened to him and that it will be her fault. With the sun about to come up Jessica leaves the police station. She makes Jason promise that he will find Hoyt. The cops finds a website called "Keep America Human." On the site is a video of the Obamas tying vampires down in the sun. They hear references to "Long live the Dragon!" and Andy is reminded of Cleetus Boathouse, a former Ku Kluk Klansman who died 20 years ago. Andy and Jason wonder who the new Dragon might be. They question Joe Bob but he won't tell them anything about the Dragon; they give him a severe beating but he still says nothing. Andy and Jason look for connections between Junior and Joe Bob. Andy says that both were arrested by Bud, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Andy then notices one of the dancing Obamas in the video is wearing the cowboy boots Bud was given at his retirement party. They believe Bud is the Dragon. Luna and Sam go unnoticed, listening to their conversation in fly form. Jason and Andy break into Bud's place. Jason sees a framed photo of Bud's wife and recalls that her family owned a pig farm. The shifters used their eavesdropping to go straight to the farm, finding that Bud and the Obamas have taken Hoyt and Sookie captive. Sam, shifted into a pig, saves Sookie from being thrown into the pigpen by catching her. The groups leader Sweetie Des Arts runs away as soon as she sees the "dirty shifter." Sam takes on all the Obamas and fares well. Andy and Jason pull up. Andy pulls his gun on Bud. When Bud praises the humans and makes a move at Sam with his shovel Andy shoots him in the chest, killing him. Jason grabs Sookie, who points him to a very weak Hoyt. Outside Luna takes the form of a dog to run Sweetie down. Luna shifts back and begins to beat the snot out of Sweetie. The surviving Obamas are arrested and Hoyt is taken to hospital. Hoyt invites Jason to Merlotte's. He arrives to find Jessica already there and is concerned that she is there without her guards. She tells him that Bill stopped paying them so they left the mansion, adding that it is a good thing because they were starting to look tasty to her. They realize that they are both there at Hoyt's invitation just before he walks in. Hoyt explains his plan to move to Alaska. Jessica and Jason try to convince him to stay, to no avail. He asks Jessica to glamour away all memory of both her and Jason before he leaves, so he can make a fresh start. Jessica is devastated by the finality of his request but obliges him. She tenderly imbues him with hope for a carefree life and a new, better first love. Jason and Jessica tearfully leave Hoyt alone in the booth. Jason picks Sookie up from her home. She tries to console him about Hoyt's departure. Jason is despondent about losing his friend and failing to progress their investigation into the murder of their parents; he learned nothing from Bud's files. He goes back over Sookie's message from their Gran, believing that she might have missed something. He finds that the box Sookie found was merely a distraction and Gran was actually pointing them towards a hidden compartment under the bed. Inside they find a metal box with a scroll covered with arcane symbols. Sookie and Jason seek the advice of an expert, symbologist Professor Kannell. He believes that the scroll is meaningless but could be written in a non human language. Jason sees Hoyt's truck as he drives Sookie back from the college. He pulls him over and begs him to stay, despite Hoyt not recognizing him. Hoyt is not swayed from his purpose and Jason wishes him a safe journey. Sookie hugs her brother as he sobs over the loss of his friend. Sookie takes the scroll to Claude and his sisters at the faerie bar. Claude does not recognize the language and suggests showing it to an older faerie, Maurella, who is almost 500 years old. Maurella recognizes it as a contract written in faerie blood. She uses her powers to reveal the meaning of the document "5 August 1702, I, John William Stackhouse, in reference to our binding agreement on this said date, do grant Mr. M. Warlow my first fae bearing female heir." Jason asks Claude who the first female faerie was in that family since 1702 and Claude says that there were none, until Sookie. Sookie and Jason leave Hot Wings and discuss the vampire that killed their parents as they walk through the fairy's field. Sookie reveals to Jason that the ghost of Warlow told her he was coming for her. Jessica finds Jason, with orders to turn him into a vampire, and asks him if he trusts her. The guards tell Jessica that if she doesn't put him in the ground, they will. Jessica bites Jason and violently sucks his blood. Jessica lies next to a still Jason in a grave as her guards begin to bury them. Jessica signals Jason and he suddenly shoots both guards dead with wooden bullets. Jason exclaims he has to warn Sookie about Russell, and Jessica tells him that if she was to spend eternity with anyone, she'd rather it be him. Jason interrupts Sookie as she talks to the faeries, shouting for her out in the field. He warns Sookie that Russell is searching for her. The Faerie Elder is horrified that Russell is alive. Sookie gathers the faeries in Hot Wings and explains the need to fight Russell, as opposed to just sitting back and doing nothing. Some of the faeries disagree, but the Elder sides with Sookie. After the meeting, Jason and Sookie have a heart to heart, and Jason agrees that he's going to fight alongside Sookie. While keeping lookout for Sookie, Jason is attacked by Russell and Steve. Russell glamors Jason into leading him to Sookie and the other faeries. Jason leads Russell to the faery's field. The elder tries to fight Russell, using her photokinesis to throw Steve across the field. She accidentally hits Jason too. However, Russell is too quick for her and drains her. Having consumed her blood, he is able to see into the faeries sanctuary. He sees Sookie with the faeries and moves to attack them. Russell is ambushed by Eric just as he is about to enter the nightclub. Eric takes advantage of the situation and manages to stake Russell bringing him the True Death. Steve Newlin looks on in horror as his boyfriend is staked and then runs off into the woods. Sookie rushes to help Jason and finds him groggy from a head injury, but alive. Jason hallucinates seeing his parents urging him to hate vampires. Later, Eric arrives with Tara and Nora asking for Sookie's help to save Bill. Eric says she is the only one that can get through to Bill. Sookie agrees to help them infiltrate the Authority. They arm themselves with weapons from the Stake House. Sookie tries to reason with Jason, telling him Eric, Nora and Tara are their friends. Jason states they aren't his. His father, looks on from the counter and his mother tells him how proud she is and Sookie is living in a dreamworld. As he is packing up weapons Jason says it's all out war now, "us against them", which his father repeats. Eric arrives at the Authority and kills every vampire that approaches him. Jason revels in the violence against vampires, killing many himself as he guards the reception area. Sookie and Tara go to the cells to free Pam and Jessica while Eric and Nora disable the security system. Jessica is thrilled to see Jason and professes her love for him. He rejects her because she is a vampire. Eric sends most of the group in the elevator, warning them to expect more guards, then takes Sookie to find Bill. Category:Character Biography